The Ball
by Xiang Yin
Summary: When Max and the flock including her mom, go to the ball, something bizzare happens. There is this new girl and new boy and they steal Fang and Max keeping them away from eachother. Will Max and Fang ever see eachother again?
1. Awake

Max's POV

I walked into Fang's room and I found him there, sleeping. I really wanted to stay with him and snuggle by his side, but I knew that whenever I did that someone would notice. I just, quietly walked out of the room.

"Wait." Fang said.

I was shocked that he actually woke up.

"Um… I was just checking on you…" I began when Fang got out of his bed and kissed me on the lips.

I woke up and blushed. I found myself in my room. "Oh, it was just a dream." I told myself. When I got out of my room I saw that everyone except my mom was downstairs. Everyone was dressed and everyone took a bath. My mom just came out of her room and had on a beautiful blue gown on. "What's going on?" I asked in wonder.

"The Ball Party. We get to go there and I'm so excited—" Nudge said with excitement. I cut her off though.

"But why?" I asked.

"Just because now go and take a shower and go and get dressed." Fang ordered me to. I blushed a little because of the dream I had. He noticed and looked at me in a weird way. I rushed to the bathroom and started to take a shower.


	2. Going to the Ball

Max's POV

I took a quick shower then changed into this long, silky red dress on. It had a red ribbon around my waist at the back. My hair was straitened then curled. I had matching high-heeled shoes too. I had stockings on. I just hid my phone there. Usually I would NEVER wear this... But I kind of wanted to know what Fang would have thought of me... I went downstairs.

Once I got there, I saw Fang stare at me. I stared at him back and he looked away.

"Oh… my… gosh…!" I heard Ella, my half sister, shriek in amazement. Nudge said the same thing after and so did Angel.

Wow, Max! You look so pretty. Angel sent me. _Thanks, Angel._ I sent back.

Fang's back was turned towards me but I could see him wanting to turn around. Iggy just stood there with his mouth open, beacause Angel sent him a look of me. Gazzy wasn't even there. He was in his room packing stuff. I couldn't even keep my eye off of Fang. He was wearing a tuxedo and he sure looked hot in it.

While I was daydreaming my mom interrupted me. "Ok. Well then. Let's go now." My mom told us and we went outside.

"Gazzy, come on! Hurry up!" I yelled and he quickly got out.


	3. Brian

Max's POV

OMG! The ball is HUGE! I walked in and I saw millions and millions of people. Fang grabbed me by the arm.

"Ouch! What do you want?" I said with anger.

"Just stay close to me. I don't want anyone to take you away from me." He said to me.

I was so amazed that he said that. He let go of my arm and put both of his hands on his mouth. I saw him blush. Since he blushed I blushed too. He stayed stiff so I quickly got ran away from him.

But, then this other guy grabbed me by the hand. I looked at him with confusion. He looked hot! He had almost the color hair I had but darker. His eyes were like mine but lighter. He looked like a dream boy. I looked behind me and I saw Fang looking at me very angry. I wanted to make him jealous and the guy was pretty hot.

"Hi. I'm Brian." He greeted me.

"Hi. I'm Max." I replied.

He asked me if I wanted to dance and I said yes. We danced to the tune of Canon. I couldn't believe it was a wedding song though. I felt like I was dreaming, but then Fang cut in.

"Can I dance with Max, Brian." Fang ordered him.

Brian wouldn't move because he wanted to stay with me. Then Fang did one of his you-better-do-what-I-told-you-to look and then he backed off.

"What was that all about, Fang? Jealous?" I teased him.

"No." He blushed. "Just stay close." He said seriously.

"Whatever." I said.

I moved away from him and went closer to Brian.

"Hi again, Brian." I greeted Brian.

"Oh. Hi, Max." He replied.

"Sorry for my br-" I started when Fang cut me off again.

"Boyfriend." He continued. I was frozen when he said that.

"Well, Max, I can't be hitting on you when you already got a boyfriend." He informed me.

"But he's not my—" I continued when Fang put his hand on my mouth. He pushed me away from Brian and to a corner.

"What's wrong with you?!" I yelled at Fang.

"I already said it. Just stay close." He repeated like last time.

"But why?!" I asked.

"You don't know what these people are like." He told me seriously.

"Oh. Like when a girl comes here and steals you away you're gonna be hitting on her and whatever! Just stop. I can do what I want. If you're not letting go I'm gonna hate you forever!" I screamed at him.

He let me go and I ran towards Ella.


	4. Rana

Fang's POV

What did Max just say? Hate me. FOREVER?! What? Did she mean that?!

I saw her crying in Ella's arms. I just walked away to the table of food. I took a mini sandwich and ate it.

But then this girl in a long silky blue dress with black hair and blue eyes showed up. She grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to the dance floor.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm Rana. Nice to meet you. Sorry I just took you for no reason. I just thought you looked cute so dance with me." She blabbered about.

Since I had nothing to do I just danced the tango with her. I saw that Max was looking, so, I tried to make her jealous like she did to me.

"Hi. I'm Nick." I replied at a late moment.

We continued dancing for a while.

Max's POV

What is Fang doing with that girl. Touching her like that. I think I deserve that because of what I did to him. I'll just sit here and wait.

Fang's POV

"Whew! That was really tiring." I said holding my knees.

"Yeah." Rana replied. "Tell me your address and I'll come by to see you later." She added.

"Ok. But it's already 11:00pm." I told her.

"Oh well. I'll come by for dinner or something." She said.

I told her Max's address and we left the ball. Or party. Or whatever.


	5. Did I just do that?

Max's POV

I couldn't believe that Fang was dancing with that girl. I locked myself in my room and listened to some tunes. I touched my face and felt something wet. I noticed that I started crying, but why? Why, was I crying? I didn't need to cry. I didn't love Fang that much. Or did I?

Fang broke your heart again, Max? Angel sent me.

_No. It's nothing, Ange. I'm just crying because of the sad song… _I sent back.

Angel didn't reply. So I just continued to look out the window. It was a beautiful night sky where the stars were twinkling in the sky, the moon shining down on us. I wish I was at the moon right now, away from everyone else.

I felt relaxed until, Knock! Knock!

"Go away." I ordered. I didn't want any company especially if it was Fang.

I forgot to lock the door so, the person went inside. It felt like a guy and I sure didn't want it to be Fang. I looked up and smiled even though tears were still coming out of my eyes.

"You want me to lock the door, Max?" Iggy asked.

I nodded. He got up and locked the door and sat back down on my bed where I lay.

"What happened, Max?" Iggy asked me in a concerned way. Even though he couldn't see, he sure did understand things.

" It's just…" I started to say then cried again.

"Fang." He finished.

"Yeah." I said starting to cry more.

"I can hear Fang coming so I better get out now. Ok, Max?" Iggy informed me.

I nodded and he quickly got out of my room and remembered to lock the door.

Fang's POV

I wonder what Max is doing after she saw me with Rana.

I walked towards her room when I saw Iggy quickly get out.

"Yo, Ig!" I greeted him.

He just quickly ran to his room pretending he didn't hear my call. I ignored him too and walked up to Max's door.

"Max? You in here." I called from outside her door. No reply. I tried to open the door and it was locked. I just walked away and sat on the couch. I waited for Rana to arrive.

Max's POV

What did Fang want? I don't even care about him anymore. I say the girl outside the window. What is she doing here?! I saw her in normal clothes this time and getting dropped off by a car. There was a guy in there and he looked just like Brian! I was squinting my eyes to get a better look and it was Brian. I mouthed his words.

"I. Will. See. You. Soon. Babe." I said out loud. I gasped and ran out of my room and tackled Fang. We were on the floor but good thing everyone was in their room and my mom was in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He asked me confused.

I didn't want him to get the door so I did what I didn't, but did, want to do. I kissed him. I didn't even know the door was opened so the girl went in.

"OMG! What are you doing Nick?" She screamed. She quickly ran out the door and chased the car where Brian, the stupid cheater, was in.

I slowly took my lips off of his. He looked at me with confusion. Then he did what I thought he would never do. He kissed me back. He took a long time to break us apart.

"What are you doing, Fang?" I asked him this time.

"Something I've wanted to do to you." He replied.

He just kept kissing me and kissing me. I finally broke apart from him and ran straight to my room. I locked the door and blushed as I walked towards my bed.

Fang's POV

What did I just do to Max? Did I just kiss her. Like a lot? I ran to my room also and I blushed as I locked the door and lay on my bed.

Nudge's POV

"Oh…My…Gosh…!" I slowly said. "I just saw Fang and Max kissing each other on the floor!" I shrieked. The first person I told was Ella. I was in a big shock. I told Ella right away.


	6. Good Night Kiss

Ella's POV

"Eeeek!" I shrieked because I couldn't ever imagine Max and Fang making out. Nudge told me everything she saw.

I walked up to Max's door and knocked. "Come in." Max said. I went in.

Max's POV

Ella? Ella came in my room. "Hey. Why's your face read?" She asked me. I blushed even more. "I already know why. You and Fang were like kissing and did you like it?"She suddenly asked me. "How do you know we were kissing?" I asked her. "Oh. Nudge told me. She saw you guys." She explained.

I blushed. "Um… Fang kisses… Um… He kisses pretty good." I replied biting my bottom lip.

"Eeeek!" Ella shrieked. She waved good night to me and left my room.

Fang's POV

I blushed. Iggy came inside my room. "So, is Max a good kisser?" He asked so suddenly. "Um… She kisses great. How'd you find out?" I asked him. "Oooh. You liked it!" Iggy teased. "Stop!" I yelled at him. "Okay. Well, I found out because Nudge only said it to Ella and I." He explained.

Iggy left my room and went to sleep. When everyone was asleep I slipped out of my bed and slipped into Max's bedroom. I slowly closed the door.

Max's POV

Huh? I heard a creek. Who's there? I looked behind me and saw Fang. He looked at me and came closer and closer. You know what he did? That's right. He kissed me on the lips.


	7. Dream or Drunk?

Max's POV

What? Did Fang just kiss me? Again? I felt our lips slowly fall apart. I was in a dream because Fang kissed so… so… But before I could finish my thoughts, I was asleep.

"Good Night, Maxy." The whisper from Fang's lips said.

Fang's POV

Maxy? Why did I call her Maxy?! Oh well, at least I felt her lips again. I lied on my bed hugging a pillow to my face. Regretting and yet not regretting the things I had done to Max.

But before I knew it I was asleep.

The next Morning,

I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping. Huh? Max? I forgot I had gotten into my room that night.

Max's POV

I woke up to the smell of chocolate pancakes. Mmmm! Yummy… I forgot what happened the night before. I had forgotten my love for Fang.

Fang's POV

Why does it feel as if I have a broken heart? The next thing I know, Max comes in my room. She said:

"I don't know who you are. People tell me that you're Fang. Well, Fang I don't think I love you anymore."

My heart broke to the sound of her voice.

I blinked twice…


End file.
